I Love You MORE
by CrazyDopeKidd
Summary: The gang is in their second year of highschool. but with all the drama, fun, love, and random things going on, can they keep up? R&R : SS SI TN NH. Highschool fic.
1. Morning

Disclaimer: DO NOT own Naruto. Never will.

Ok, I'm new to this, & I hope you enjoy(: No need for summary, cause I already explained it. I strongly suggest you read&find out. Thanks!

Pairings: Sasuke&Sakura Ino&Shikamaru Tenten&Neji Naruto&Hinata

X3, CrazyDopeKidd.

**Chapter One:****Morning**

The chilly morning breeze from her window reached out to her delicate skin, awakening her from her dreamless sleep. Rubbing the sleep from her big emerald eyes, she groaned in frustration, as the pink-haired princess sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked to herself.

Glancing at her pink clock, she saw it was 6:30 in the morning. Enough time to get ready for the first day of school.

_'__Hm__, I wonder if the others are awake?' _she thought.

Suddenly, the smell of pancakes and toast came through her nostrils, as she took in a deep breath of air. The pink haired beauty then realized that the others WERE awake. So, she groggily stood up, walking over to her bathroom to brush her teeth, and take a shower.

* * *

_Meanwhile downstairs…_

"Hey, when's Sakura gonna wake? Does she know what today is?" a platinum blonde asked. Otherwise known as Ino Yamanaka. Her shining eyes were the color of the ocean, and looking into them would make you melt. She has long, beautiful hair, which was tied to a side pony.

"Ino, let her be. She slept late last night. Plus, school starts at 8:30. So if she's not going to awake now, let's wait 'till 7 comes, hm?" a purple-haired girl asked calmly. She has unusual white eyes, having a pearl look to them. She is apart of the Hyuuga bloodline. A prodigy, like her cousin. Her name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata's right. I don't blame Sakura. She slept late preparing all her things for today." Said a brunette. She had her hair in two separate, neat buns, with some strands falling, framing her face. This chocolate-eyed wonder was always good with weapons. Her name? Tenten.

With that all said and done, the three teens went back to what they were doing. Ino, lying on the couch, watching television; Hinata, setting the dining table; and Tenten, preparing some light breakfast: toast and pancakes.

* * *

_Upstairs with Sakura…_

Sakura had finished doing her business in the bathroom, and went to go brush her hair. Sakura Haruno was _gorgeous._ She had a flawless smile that would brighten anyone's day, conditioned bubblegum pink hair reaching to her lower back, and emerald orbs that you can sink into.

"Hm, what do you think I should wear, Coco?" she asked her baby Yorkshire Terrier.

Coco was brown, and was a well-trained pup. She had a pink platinum collar with 'Coco' on one side, and 'Sakura' on the other of the dog tag.

Coco barked cutely towards her owner, running back to her bed and falling asleep. Sakura could only giggle and smile warmly at her pet's cockiness.

"Well, I guess I'm on my own on picking my outfit." said Sakura as she was browsing through her closet.

She took a quick glance at her clock. It read 7:45. Only taking five minutes to picking out her outfit, she put on some Baby Phat shoes, grabbed her Tokidoki tote bag, and was off downstairs.

"Hey Sakura! Phew! For a sec there, I thought you would NEVER wake up!" yelled a loud-mouthed Ino.

Sakura giggled as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's hurry! It's already soon-to-be-eight. Don't wanna keep the guys waiting yeannoe." Sakura replied, as she quickly ate her piece of toast.

"Oh snap. You're right!" cried Tenten, putting away their dishes.

Quickly getting finishing up, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata grabbed their bags, and followed Sakura out the door. The four teens decided to walk, since Konoha High was only ten minutes away.

_Descriptions:_

Sakura was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top, with an overlapping white jacket (half-way zipped), and was also wearing a white mini-skirt that reached just above the knees. She had on Baby Phat shoes, and was wearing pale pink loop earrings, and had on a clear coat of lipgloss. To top it off, she had a Tokidoki tote bag as her bookbag.

Ino was wearing a light-purple shirt that said 'HOLLISTER' in white words. She had on a pair of black denim shorts, and a pair of white Chanel flats. She had on some stud diamond earrings, with a light-pink coat of lipgloss on. She had a mini-Roxy backpack on, that Hinata gave for her birthday.

Tenten was wearing a baby blue hoodie with a white jeans mini-skirt. Her hair was in two neat buns, and on her feet were a pair of white Roxy shoes with baby blue lining. She had on her a Nollie tote bag, the same size as Sakura's.

Finally, Hinata was wearing a yellow striped spaghetti strap dress that came up to her knees. Since it was cold in school, she had on a white jacket that came up only half-way to her arm, and just above her stomach. She had on some white sandals that were easy to walk in. Only wearing some clear lipgloss, and a black hand bag from Coach, she still looked stunning.

On the way, Sakura was texting Sasuke on her "Sak'ra-fied" Sidekick LX; Ino was listening to her ipod, Tenten was humming to herself, and Hinata was reading a favorite book. Only three minutes away from KH, they resumed what they were doing.

* * *

_At school gates…_

The guys were already there, waiting for their girls.

"Hn. Sakura said that they're about two minutes away from school." Said a handsome raven-haired boy.

He was a prodigy. A heartthrob. A human ice cube, some say. This onyx eyed hottie was none other known as Sasuke Uchiha. Only nice to his closest friends, and was always popular in school. That day, he wore a loose black shirt with the Uchiha fan in the back, some black FOX short-pants ( the ones that go slightly past the knees), and some black Globe skater shoes.

Next to him, was Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara.

Neji Hyuuga: Prodigy, and heartthrob, just like Sasuke. The two were good friends, but has their fights. Related to Hinata Hyuuga. He has long, brown, silky hair, white pearly eyes, and is very emotionless. Very much like Sasuke. He was wearing a black long-sleeved hoodie, with plain white short-pants, and a pair of brown Vans.

Naruto Uzumaki: The loudest, but liveliest of the four boys. His dirty-blonde hair, and goofy fox-like grin annoyed his friends, but nonetheless they loved him. He wore baggy Cargo pants with an over-sized loose white shirt, with a black Quicksilver jacket, and a pair of checkered Vans.

Shikamaru Nara: The laziest of them ALL. He is very smart, and calm at all times. His hair is usually up in a high stance, looking much like a pineapple on his head. Currently wearing a navy blue hoodie, with some long, baggy white pants, and a pair of white DVS skater shoes.

(no bags for the guys. All they need is their books, their cellphones, and wallets.)

* * *

CLIFF!,

Aha! So how'd you like it? Red and review, please &, thank you. if no reviews, no more chapters(; heh, so please! No flames :D and nothing negative(:

THANKS! 3

**CrazyDopeKidd**


	2. First Day Fuss

Hey guys! Well, I'm continuing on with this story. On with chappie TWO! And I'll try to make it LONGER this time, just for your amusement :D

OH! By the way, all their parents are away in business trips, and they come back when the teens' graduation comes.

-Girls live together in a mansion.

&& Guys live together in a mansion.

Mwuahahaha. Well, R&R!

**CrazyDopeKidd**-

* * *

**Chapter two: First Day Fuss**

The wind blew furiously through the place that day. Unfortunately for Sakura and Hinata, their bottoms were **loose**, making it easy for the wind to kick in.

"Oh my god, it's so cold today!" said the pink haired girl, rubbing her arms together to receive warmth, while trying to keep her skirt from flying all over the place as well.

"I agree," Hinata exclaimed.

"I should've brought a thicker jacket." sighed Sakura, while the others just nodded in agreement.

_Bzz_

_Bzz_

_Bzz_

Startled, Sakura felt her pocket vibrate. She took out her phone, and began reading the sent text message.

_'__Hn__. Kay. Just hurry before the __dobe__ does anything stupid. _

_We'll be waiting. Love you._

_-__Sasuke__'_

Sakura smiled warmly to herself as she flipped her phone closed.

"Hey Sak, where do we meet the guys?" Tenten asked, bored.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun said by the school gates." Sakura replied, looking at her. Tenten could only nod. She looked up into the sky and breathed in a mouthful of air, and slowly breathed out.

* * *

"Hey teme, it's already 8:10. Where are the girls?!" shouted Naruto, waiting for Sasuke's reply.

Sasuke just ignored Naruto, and joined Shikamaru, gazing at the clouds. The boys were off in their own land, and didn't notice four teens walking their way.

"Well, good morning to you too, guys!" Ino said sarcastically. Her girlfriends on the side could only giggle. Then-

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, running up to his girl, and giving her a big, bear hug. On the other hand, the others covered their ears, not risking the ability of being deaf.

_**-**__**Sasuke**__** and Sakura-**_

Sasuke glared daggers at his blonde friend, muttering something about being such a dobe. He then felt his fingers being laced with another's.

"'Morning Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed a cheery pink haired girl. He turned to the said girl, already knowing who it was, and gave her his famous Uchiha smirk.

"Morning." He said, with no emotions taking over his handsome features. She gazed at him for awhile, with a blank face.

**'Whoa. He DEFINITELY got hotter over the summer. ****DAYUM!'**

_Mmmhm__, for once, I agree with you! Hey, didn't I get rid of you?_

**'Get rid of me? HA! Sweetie, I'm your inner. You can NEVER get rid of me.'**

_Hm__, whatever._

**'This year is going to be AWESOME!'**

_And why is that?_

**'More time with OUR ****Sasuke****-kun, DUH.'**

**-****rolls**** eyes-**

_Oookay__…just PLEASE, keep me out of trouble!_

**'HAH! ****Sure, whatever.'**

**-****walks**** back to chair, eating popcorn and watching movie-**

Sakura came back to reality, to find Sasuke staring at her, confusedly. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Hn. Welcome back to Earth," he smirked. Sakura took in what he said, and smiled sweetly at her guy. She then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, love you too." She said sarcastically, as they walked back to the others, hand in hand.

_**-**__**Shikamaru**__** and **__**Ino**__**-**_

"Hey Shika-kun!!" Ino exclaimed, walking over to the pineapple haired boy, who was lazily lying down, staring at the clouds. He sighed.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered quietly, but didn't go unnoticed by Ino. The blonde could only glare. She walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie, and made him stand up.

"Excuse me?" she said in a venomous voice, as he tensed up. The lazy boy looked calm, but in the inside, she knew he was scared shitless.

"I-I mean… I love y-you?" he said, matter-of-factly. Her glare turned into happiness in her eyes, as she let go of his clothing. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said,

"Aww! I love you too Shika-kun!" she grinned widely at him, before running back to the others, leaving him to catch up with her on his own.

Shikamaru stared at her retreating figure.

"Tell me again why I fell in love with her." He whispered to himself, before running towards Ino's direction.

_**-**__**Neji**__** and **__**Tenten**__**-**_

"Hey Neji! So, how was your summer?" Tenten asked, giving him a bootie-bump.

"Hm, fine. You?" he smirked, linking his arm with hers. Tenten laughed.

"It was pretty cool. I trained over the summer, and the girls said that I'm totally expert when it comes to fighting and weapons and stuff," she said cheerfully.

Neji blinked at the said girl, and smirked.

"You? Please, you couldn't fight for anything." Neji joked.

"'xcuse me?! Is that a challenge, mister?" she said daringly. Neji nodded towards his girlfriend.

"You're on, Hyuuga." she exclaimed, and walked towards the gang, with Neji's arm, linked with hers.

_With the group…_

Everyone came back together to greet one another. But Neji noticed that his cousin and her boyfriend were missing from the group.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" he asked, obviously caring about his cousin, and ONLY her.

"Hn, the idiot wanted something to eat, so Hinata offered to go with." Replied the onyx eyed boy, leaning on the wall, with Sakura leaning on his chest, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

Neji glared, not wanting Hinata to get into some sort of shit. I mean, who knows what that dobe can or WILL do? Just thinking about it made him boil. He gently un-linked his arm from Tenten, and ran towards the school, wanting to search for his little cousin. As for Tenten, she was surprised in the change of her boyfriend's behavior.

"Neji! Wait up!" she shouted, while running after him.

The others were as well, shocked, but nonetheless ran, following the two.

* * *

_With __Naruto__…_

"MMM! THAT FOOD WAS GREAT! Don't you think so Hinata-chan??" the loudmouth blonde exclaimed. Hinata laughed at the said boy, and nodded. Then, from afar-

"Neji! Slow down, will you?!" Hinata heard Ino shout. She turned towards the running footsteps, to see Neji running towards her, with the others following suit. When Neji reached Hinata, his anger lessened when he saw that she was okay.

"Hinata, the idiot didn't do anything, did he?" he asked her, glaring at Naruto.

"N-No!" she replied, obviously startled. Neji nodded in approval, and went back to the others.

"Dude! What the hell? We ran our asses off, just so you could find Hinata to see if she was safe?!" Ino shouted at Neji between breaths.

"Hn. She's right. You need to chill. I'm sure the dobe won't let shit happen to her." Said the Uchiha boy, leaning on the lockers. Neji just walked towards Tenten, and started talking to her, as if nothing happened.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, and turned towards his girlfriend. She was in her locker, and so was Ino, whose locker was right next to hers. They were fixing up their books and stuff, when he noticed a red-head and two other look-alikes were heading towards Sakura and Ino. He watched and listened carefully, from afar.

"Well, well. If it isn't billboard bitch and her little long-haired blonde doll." The red-haired girl spat out towards Sakura, while her friends snickered from behind. Sakura and Ino shut their lockers, and turned towards the trash that was talking to them. Ino glared death daggers, as Sakura chose to speak.

"Hikari, why don't you shut your ugly mouth before I connect it with my fist," she said, anger rising. Ino smirked at her friend. She taught her well.

"Yeah, why don't you? Oh, and by the way, if you're concerned about your two little look-alike fug-twins here, don't worry. We'll probably shove some hotdogs up their nose, or something." Ino said, pretending she was all cheery.

"Ugh, you two are so childish. And I'm not here to talk to the loud-bitch blonde here. I came to warn scrawny face here," she said, pointing a polished nail towards Sakura.

"Oh? And what might THAT be? You here to warn me about your huge ass, getting in the way through the halls?" Sakura came back with, obviously calling her fat.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be sure to get out of the way when the time comes." She continued.

Hikari could only gasp in anger.

"You won't be so smart mouthed when I'm done with you, Haruno. Just stay away from MY Sasuke" She said threateningly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Psh, I won't do shit for you. And no one said I was a smart mouth, Ubi_dick__-_" Sakura spat out, but was cut off by Hikari.

"IT'S UBI_DAI_!"

"No one gives a shit."

"Yeah, no one gives a shit about YOU." Hikari smirked in triumph.

"DUDE, your comebacks suck. My GRANDPA has more balls than you. Why don't you go to preschool and learn some shit for once?" Sakura glared.

"Puh-lease. I bet my _grandma_ has more balls than your old gramps."

"Well, at least **I **don't have a grandma who grows balls." Sakura sweetly fake-smiled, and walked away towards the others with a laughing Ino, and a fuming Hikari.

* * *

Sasuke saw and heard EVERYTHING. He smirked at his girlfriend's comebacks. They were good. REAL good. He then saw a mad Sakura and a laughing Ino walking towards him. He stepped infront of her, leaning on the lockers.

"Hey babe. Had fun back there?" he smirked.

"UGH! I HATE her! Talk about total bitch!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke just kept his trademark smirk, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his head on the crook of her neck and leaned towards her ear.

"Don't worry 'bout her. She's not worth it." He whispered hotly to her ear. Sakura could only smile and nod at her boyfriend's words. She then turned around to face him, and he took his lips with hers. Sakura was against the lockers, hands wrapped around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke's hands were on the lockers, cornering Sakura with his body.

"EHEM!" Ino coughed.

Sakura broke the kiss, and blushed slightly, not knowing her friend was there, watching. She ruffled her boyfriend's hair and whispered 'Later' into his ear, walking off with Ino. Sasuke glared at his girlfriend's best friend, for she ruined the moment. He re-fixed his hair by running his hands through it, making the girls stop, stare, and drool. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and began walking towards the group.

* * *

HA! So how was it? I hope it was good!

R&R please! No reviews, no chapters :D

Haha, I'll write later!

THANKS!

**CrazyDopeKidd**


End file.
